Computer systems may have various identification or authentication schemes which allow users to access their customized desktops on the computer systems. Users may power computers on and use the computers in a “guest” mode, in which some features or information may be unavailable to the user. The user may log in to the computer using, for example, a username and password, and the computer may make features or information specific to the user's account available.